


what are neighbors for?

by scoups_ahoy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving In Together, Rating May Change, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, but also tired, he just says he's not, i mean everyone sees it but them so, jeonghan is his usual flirty and dramatic self but we love him, omg that Would be a tag smh, they're basically boyfriends they're both just in denial smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/pseuds/scoups_ahoy
Summary: sometimes having jeonghan as his neighbor is burdensome, to say the least.  like when jeonghan wakes him up at two in the morning because he thinks someone's breaking in and he's not dealing with that, no sir, not while seungcheol has a black belt in taekwondo.but for all his complaining, all his wishing jeonghan wasn’t his neighbor - he doesn’t mean it.  could never mean it.because he's got a big fat crush on him./ or, seungcheol's life pining after his handsome neighbor (and best friend), jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 73
Kudos: 575





	1. one.

Yoon Jeonghan has, as Seungcheol’s mother might say, a flair for the dramatic. He blames it on his Libra sun and Aquarius moon - whatever the fuck that means - but really it’s just who he _is._ Even though Seungcheol’s only known him maybe a year he can just tell.

Yoon Jeonghan is dramatic.

So when he comes pounding on Seungcheol’s door at like two a.m. - in the _fucking_ morning because of course - at first Seungcheol decides to take whatever’s going on with a grain of salt. Several massive grains of salt, honestly. Because it’s always something with Jeonghan. But really, Seungcheol has only himself to blame. He’s the one who set himself apart as Helpful, Upstanding Neighbor the day Jeonghan moved in by helping him carry shit up from his moving truck. And it’s only gone on from there to the point where Jeonghan needs _anything,_ and he’ll go to Seungcheol. Because Seungcheol’s an idiot.

And a sucker for a pretty face.

Yoon Jeonghan is definitely pretty. Even now, panting and obviously flustered, in a big t-shirt that hits mid-thigh and stained sweatpants. His ear-length blonde hair is mussed up on one side, like he’d been sleeping (and just why the fuck doesn’t he go back to sleep? Surely whatever it is can wait till a more reasonable time of day) and his impossibly perfect face somehow looks more handsome without makeup, even in the lowlight of their building’s hallway.

Seungcheol sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What is it, Jeonghan?”

“I -I was sleeping and I heard - s- _something!_ It was really loud and I think someone might be t-trying to break in and - “

Jesus. Seungcheol sighs once more, wipes a hand down his face. “Call the cops then. Why’d you come to me?”

He scowls and completely throws all social construct to the wind when he hits Seungcheol’s shoulder with more force than is necessary from a neighbor in distress. In fact, neighbors needing help really shouldn’t punch those they’re seeking help from. But at this point, Seungcheol’s used to it. Again, dramatic. “Just please come with me and check it out,” he whines. “I know you’re a black belt in taekwondo so - “

“So if someone _is_ trying to break in you want me to kick their ass and then explain to a cop why I attacked someone breaking into my neighbor’s apartment?”

Jeonghan whines again and reaches out for another hardly friendly shoulder punch. This one actually sends a sharp pain through his body and he doesn’t even try to hide his wince. “Please Seungcheol? I’m really scared. I _promise_ this isn’t like last time, I really think someone’s trying to break in. Please!”

Last time meaning a couple months ago when he’d invited Cheol over for a movie night and they’d watched _Train to Busan_ and maybe an hour after Seungcheol left, Jeonghan had called him because he thought he heard someone on his balcony “and if it’s a fucking zombie I’m not dealing with it”.

To which Seungcheol had reminded him, maybe a little harsher than he should’ve been, but it was eleven pm and he really just wanted to sleep, “We live on the fifth floor. How the fuck is a zombie gonna climb up the fire escape and root around your damn balcony?”

Yet somehow Jeonghan had still convinced him to come over and scope things out for him, just to make sure it was safe.

And the entire time he’d clung to Seungcheol’s arm, long, delicate fingers wrapped around his bicep. The warmth of his skin had burned through Cheol’s shirt, the same way it had when Jeonghan had snuggled up to him on the couch during the movie because he was, again, “scared”.

Honestly, that’s probably why he puts up with it all. Because he’s whipped for Yoon Jeonghan.

Unfortunately.

So now he sighs and traipses next door in boxers and a t-shirt, trying to recall the taekwondo he hasn’t touched since high school. And Jeonghan follows behind him rambling quietly about crime statistics in their neighborhood, muttering something about his balcony. So Seungcheol assumes he's headed there. But as soon as they actually enter his apartment, Jeonghan shuts up. Stays tense and near the door. Probably in case Seungcheol gets his ass kicked and he needs to run and get another, more capable neighbor because there’s a good chance he will.

“The things I do for you, Yoon Jeonghan,” he mutters under his breath, heading into his bedroom.

He keeps the lights off as he makes his way to the curtain-covered sliding glass door that leads to the balcony. Honestly he’s been in here so many times taking care of a “deathly” sick Jeonghan or waking him up for work (because apparently he’s become Jeonghan’s keeper in addition to defender, neighbor, and best friend) that he could probably walk through with his eyes closed. He fumbles for the sliding door lock in the darkness and then listens. There’s nothing, not a single sound, especially nothing that constitutes a break in, and he groans to himself.

Why couldn’t he have a crush on the other young single guy on their floor? Jihoon, is that his name? See, Jihoon’s a good neighbor. He keeps to himself and never bothers Seungcheol with his problems. Seungcheol’s not even really sure his name is actually Jihoon because he never sees him except some mornings on his way to work and then all they exchange is a perfunctory greeting nod and -

A sharp _crash!_ outside steals his attention and he actually jumps a bit. Heart pounding faster, he leans in to peek between Jeonghan’s blackout curtains. From his decidedly crappy vantage point he can’t see much except the small table - now on its side - and two mismatched lawn chairs Jeonghan has out there but nothing that looks like a person. So he takes out his phone with shaky hands and flicks on the flashlight before venturing outside, to his certain death.

Maybe he also has a flair for the dramatic.

Maybe all the time he’s spending with Jeonghan is beginning to rub off on him.

The air is cold and goosebumps immediately break out across his skin the moment he steps outside. And he looks around with the flashlight even though Jeonghan’s balcony is, at best, a glorified storage unit without walls. There’s _nothing._ Except there has to be something because there’s no way, as small and cheap as it is, that Jeonghan’s little wire table would’ve toppled over on its own. Maybe -

There’s a frantic _scratch scratch scratch_ of claws on the wood and Seungcheol catches a glimpse of two eyes appearing to glow before a cat - or raccoon - shaped outline jumps to the next balcony. Thankfully not Seungcheol’s.

_Please don’t tell me that was it._

But another investigation turns up no results except for a few long scratches at the exterior wall next to Jeonghan’s door. So with a heavy sigh Seungcheol picks up the table and heads back inside. After relocking the door and fixing the curtains he returns to Jeonghan, who’s still standing by the door. Wide brown eyes, quivering in fear, meet Seungcheol’s and before he knows it he’s crossing the room to press Jeonghan against his chest.

Jeonghan wraps slender arms around him and breathes in deeply. “Did you see anyone?”

Like this, his face is nestled perfectly in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck and he reaches up a hand to card through Jeonghan’s tangled bed hair. “No. Just a raccoon or a cat or something. He’d been scratching at the door, or next to it, which is probably what you heard. But that was all, Hannie.”

Jeonghan sighs heavily and squeezes his arms around Cheol’s waist. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so stu - “

“Hey.”

For all his complaining, all his wishing Jeonghan wasn’t his neighbor - he doesn’t mean it. Could never mean it. So he pulls away and brushes Jeonghan’s hair from his eyes, off his forehead. Notes the way Jeonghan can’t meet his gaze, the pink flush creeping up his neck. “Come on, you’re not stupid, Jeonghan. You just got scared. It’s okay. And you did the right thing, coming to get me. I’d rather you be safe than sorry, okay?”

He nods quietly and only then does he meet Seungcheol’s gaze, with demure eyes that shouldn’t be so flirty.

But that’s also Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol gives him a smile, unable to help the way his heart flutters.

“Well thank you for coming over anyway,” Jeonghan murmurs. “Even though you didn’t get to kick any ass.”

“I prefer it that way really,” Seungcheol says, curling some of Jeonghan’s hair around his finger. “But if you ever need me to beat someone up for you…”

“How about the next time I get wasted at a club and some asshole doesn’t understand the meaning of the word no - “

“I’ll definitely beat him up for you.”

Jeonghan smiles wide enough to show off all his teeth and Seungcheol melts at the sight. But now that he’s completed his task… with a slight sigh he tilts his head up to give Jeonghan a kiss on his forehead. And then he turns to the door, a never uttered “good night” on his lips.

Jeonghan interrupts him. Hurriedly bites out, “Do you mind staying?” before he can even get his hand on the doorknob. Tacks on a quiet “I-I’m still a bit shaken up and…”

And Seungcheol looks at him. Flustered and biting his lip and so goddamn beautiful of course he can’t say no. He’s never been able to, that’s his fucking problem (but it’s really the furthest thing from a problem). So he nods.

He ends up with Yoon Jeonghan curled in his arms that night, sleeping as soundly as he could. And when they both wake up (to Seungcheol’s alarm) there’s a moment where they just look at each other. The room is still dark from the blackout curtains but soft rivulets of light slip through and land on Jeonghan’s face and with his hair spread out on his pillow, he looks like an angel.

Seungcheol’s chest tightens and he kisses Jeonghan’s cheek before climbing out of bed. It takes every fiber of his being to do so, honestly.

“I gotta go,” he says. “Work and shit.”

Jeonghan sighs heavily and sits up in bed, dragging a hand through his tangled mop of hair. “Oh. Well thank you for - for last night, Cheollie. I really appreciate you.”

Seungcheol nods. “Sure. What are neighbors for?”

The fact that he spent half his night with Yoon Jeonghan doesn’t occur to him until he’s halfway to his office; and he spends the rest of the day grinning like an idiot.

It’s a grin that only widens when he comes home to Jeonghan waiting outside his door with apology takeout, his heart fluttering when he catches sight of bleached blonde hair from the elevator.

Neighbors. Sure.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by jeonghan's super not fair gym selfie the other day, so you have him to thank for this lmao.

**two.**

“I really hope you’re not going out looking like that.”

He hears Jeonghan’s voice the moment he closes his front door, and a smile breaks out across his face. Like an instinct he can’t control. But before he looks over at Jeonghan he schools his gaze into something a bit more serious, fixing his smirking neighbor with what he hopes is something harsher than it feels. “So what if I am?”

Jeonghan’s soft dark eyes slowly roam his body in a way that feels coyer than neighborly and Seungcheol resists the urge to shift under his gaze. “I mean, I guess it’s a good outfit. If you’re a gym rat.”

“Oh yeah?” Seungcheol says with a roll of his eyes, deciding to just give in to the banter. Not like he hates it, anyway. “And what about you? You literally have a massive soda stain on your sweats. I _remember_ when you got it, too.”

The plastic grocery bag in his hand crinkles as he lifts up that same hand to brush a stray lock of icy blonde hair from his eyes. “Okay but I’m allowed to go out in gross sweats, because I look like _this.”_ He motions to his handsome face which, if Seungcheol’s telling the truth (and you’d really have to force him to), is absolutely fucking beautiful. But saying so would only inflate Jeonghan’s massive ego so Seungcheol just rolls his eyes again.

All in good fun, really.

“If you must know,” he sighs without a hint of annoyance or venom, “I’m heading down to the gym.”

“Oh yeah,” Jeonghan says and something in his eyes brightens. “It’s your day off, huh?”

Seungcheol nods. “Which means I’m spending the morning in the gym. Like always. A body like this doesn’t come naturally, you know.”

Jeonghan giggles softly behind his hand, eyes literally sparkling, and Seungcheol’s heart twists. “No, I suppose it doesn’t. Well uh… you know, it’s my day off too. Hence the grocery bag. Do you - do you want, like, a partner or something? A buddy?”

The thought of Jeonghan working out is almost laughable but Seungcheol covers it rather smoothly (or so he thinks) with a cough. Jeonghan still narrows his eyes though, a smirk tugging at his perfect lips. “Um. Sure, if you want to.”

“Okay! Can I go change, though?”

If Jeonghan was anyone else Seungcheol would make a fuss because he’s already in comfy clothes. But since this is Jeonghan he just sighs and nods, leaning against the wall between their doors while he waits. Honestly in the year or so they’ve lived next door to each other Jeonghan has never once asked to accompany him to the gym. Seungcheol didn’t know he was even _interested_ in something like that, didn’t think Jeonghan was anything close to sporty.

Guess he’ll find out.

With another sigh, he glances down at his outfit. Loose black t-shirt, gray sweatpants, sneakers Jeonghan himself has affectionately referred to as his dad sneakers. _Is it really that bad?_

Jeonghan’s door opens. “Oh. Did you wanna go change too?”

Seungcheol makes a face, prepared to shoot back something snotty, but then he looks up and the breath leaves his body very inconveniently. Somehow Yoon Jeonghan manages to make a black, nondescript hoodie and matching shorts look like high fashion. Somehow with his bare face and unconditioned, slightly frizzled hair hanging in his eyes, Yoon Jeonghan still looks like a model. Really, Seungcheol should be used to seeing him like this: all the times they’ve done movie nights and Jeonghan’s stretched out long, slender legs barely clad in shorts that maybe reach his mid-thigh, blonde locks tied together atop his head as best he can, not a single trace of makeup on his face. But the reality is he’s _not_ used to it because Jeonghan is somehow the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. And it’s not _fair._

And then, in Seungcheol’s prolonged silence, he smirks. Like he _knows._

“See?” he snarks. “This is how you’re _supposed_ to dress when you go to the gym. Cute but still comfy. Not… not Twitch marathon gamer chic. Or whatever you’d call that.”

It takes a moment for the insult to register in his muddled brain but when it does he bites out a “yah, Yoon Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan squeals. And takes off running down the hall.

Seungcheol follows after him, and their laughter mingles through the tight space, bright and electric over their pounding footsteps.

The gym is empty when they get down there - it _is_ eight on a Wednesday after all - and Seungcheol immediately gets into his routine, starts out stretching. At this point he’s been following this same workout plan for almost a solid year, since about the time he moved in here, so everything’s pretty just muscle memory now. Which is better than the alternative by far: struggling to even touch his toes standing up.

Better known as Jeonghan’s reality.

An exasperated huff reaches his lips as he straightens back up, glaring at nothing, and Seungcheol sighs from his spot on the floor. “Having fun?”

Jeonghan’s glare finds a target then. “No. I don’t remember stretching being this _hard.”_

“When was the last time you did it?”

“Uhh…” His handsome face twists into something pinched as he thinks. “When I was on my college’s soccer team, so three, four years ago?”

The thought is a little bit shocking in a cute way and Seungcheol frowns at him. “That’s a lot to unpack. First off, since when the fuck do you play soccer? Secondly, you’ve gotta be so out of shape, Han.”

Jeonghan scowls but then it morphs into something softer. A pout.

_Fuck._

“Cheollie,” he murmurs and Seungcheol knows what’s coming, of course he does.

Whenever Jeonghan wants something he whips out the sad face, the soft voice, the bashful eyes, the cutesy nickname. He knows the effect it has on people, on Seungcheol, he _has_ to and really it borders on evil. Especially since Seungcheol is completely unable to say no to it. Ever. No matter what.

Middle of a Friday night drama binge and Jeonghan wants another beer but he’s too comfy under piles of blankets?

Five p.m. like clockwork, when he’s hungry and wants Seungcheol to bring home his favorite takeout? _(“i’ll pay you back~ <3”_ typed beneath the pouty selfie, in a far from helpful fashion, only making it worse.)

Seungcheol’s day off and Jeonghan’s sick and “needs” someone to take care of him even though he’s a full-fledged adult absolutely capable of nursing himself back to health?

So Seungcheol braces himself now. Tries to steel up and stay strong even though it _will_ not work.

“Can you help me stretch?” Jeonghan asks after a few moment, looking like he’s maybe three seconds away from batting his eyelashes. Which would effectively sign Seungcheol’s death certificate. “Please? You’re obviously _so_ good at it - “

Seungcheol scoffs a bit but hoists himself up off the floor. “You don’t need to flirt with me, damn.” Though butterflies form in his stomach at the clearly targeted compliment. God, he’s so fucking easy. “I was already gonna help you, anyway. Because I know you’d whine and give me shit for a month if you pulled a muscle, and then I’d be stuck taking care of your sorry ass.”

Jeonghan makes a face but doesn’t refute what he must know to be the truth, and then they get started.

And really Seungcheol should’ve thought this through, even just a little bit. Because standing behind Jeonghan, all but pressed against him, hands gently roaming his body as he helps him stretch?

Bad idea. The worst of his life, really.

Jeonghan is all slim, lithe limbs that seem to move so much more smoothly and fluidly than Cheol’s own, and he’s so _warm._ Even through the thick fabric of his hoodie he’s warm and a familiar heat climbs its way up Seungcheol’s neck and cheeks. It’s a heat he feels every time he and Jeonghan are close and now is hardly an exception. Fuck, hands on Jeonghan’s slender hips, keeping him in place as he slowly twists to the right and then the left - Jeonghan’s little bun of hair knocking him in the nose? Yeah _definitely_ not an exception.

“Am I doing it right?” Jeonghan asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Cheol manages, trying not to think about how nice this feels, “but only because I’m helping you.”

He scoffs but it’s more amused than anything else.

After finishing up stretching they move onto some of the machines. At least Seungcheol does; Jeonghan just sits on a bench nearby and pulls out his phone.

“Uh,” Seungcheol says around a frown, reaching up to grab hold of the bar above his head. “So - are you actually gonna work out or - ?”

“In a minute,” Jeonghan huffs - and when he glances up from his screen, his eyes widen just a bit before his features soften into a gentle smirk. “Wow. I, uh, I had no idea you were so… ripped, Seungcheol.”

There’s a teasing lilt to his voice and Seungcheol doesn’t know what to make of it. But it makes him blush, that heat returning with a vengeance as it blankets his face, butterflies swirling in his stomach. “O-oh. Uh, well I mean I - I mean I’m not - I’m not _that…_ ripped.”

Jeonghan merely grins as Cheol trips over his own words. Yeah, definitely evil. “You are, and you work hard for it. You ah, you look good, Seungcheol.”

Not knowing how to respond to that (not trusting his brain to properly form words), Seungcheol just gets to work. It’s the best way to distract himself, really, and soon he finds himself in a zone, so to speak. He isn’t thinking about Jeonghan or work or anything else. Just this. Just the stretch of his body, the endorphins buzzing through his skull. Even though his heart is pounding, even though his muscles are shaking and burning in protest, it’s so nice. Like it always is. But it’s not long before the initial adrenaline begins to wear off and he’s left just feeling pleasantly tired and slightly sore.

He slumps onto the floor with heavy breaths, sweat dripping down his temples, and through mostly closed eyes he notes Jeonghan’s presence nearby.

“Cheollie.”

He sighs softly at the nickname and opens his eyes to find Jeonghan watching him quietly, pouting once more. “What is it now, Hannie?”

“I’m bored,” he whines. “Can we go get food?”

Seungcheol fights a smile; Jeonghan’s whining just does something to him. “What, and put to waste all of the calories I just burned? And you didn’t even do any working out. Why’d you come down here then?”

Jeonghan makes a face at him and pushes himself up from the floor. “I don’t know. I don’t even like working out. I prefer actually _doing_ something. Like sports.”

An idea blinks in Seungcheol’s head and he smiles. “You know, sometimes my friends and I goof around with a soccer ball when we get together. Maybe one time you could join us and we could have a match?” He cuts off into a slight groan as he also gets up, body aching and begging him to not move again for the rest of his life. “You could show me those sick college team skills.”

“For your information,” Jeonghan says as he walks up to Seungcheol, not so gently poking a finger into his chest, and he’s so endearingly _cute._ “I was captain and one of the best defenders we had. So yeah, maybe we should.”

Seungcheol grins at his competitive streak and it’s easy to stoke. Almost too easy. “We’ll have to make a bet, that way it’s even more devastating for you when you lose.”

Jeonghan laughs, eyes crinkling. “You’re definitely full of yourself, aren’t you, Cheol?”

“I try.”

After a cool-down stretch (throughout which Jeonghan talks about his soccer days with a wistful softness that makes Seungcheol smile) they head out for some breakfast. Seungcheol hides his gross sweaty hair under a baseball cap and Jeonghan just takes his perfect blonde locks from the bun atop his head and smooths them down with his hands.

Really it was bold of Seungcheol to assume Jeonghan would even break a sweat today. But he can’t help the nagging in the back of his mind, trying to figure out why he would’ve joined Seungcheol in the first place if he hates working out so much. It tugs at his subconscious all through the morning: through Jeonghan holding his hand and arm as they walk to the cafe close to their apartment complex; through Jeonghan’s cute giggles around a mouth full of food; through the warmth settling in Seungcheol’s body because he just really likes spending time with Jeonghan.

And maybe Jeonghan really likes spending time with him too.

Even in the shitty gym on the ground floor of their building.

The thought makes him smile as they walk into their separate apartments, Jeonghan’s tight goodbye hug lingering like static around his waist.

Maybe he won’t mind having his ass handed to him in soccer. If it’s by Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, as always, for reading! you guys are amazing! <3


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by woncheol's gaming stream last week or so (and by jeongcheol being flirty boyfriends on weverse today smh)
> 
> enjoy!

**three.**

Seungcheol’s in the middle of a particularly important campaign, hammering away at his keyboard rather furiously, when he hears the soft beeping of his apartment’s code being typed in. He doesn’t even need to look to know that the generally welcome intruder is Jeonghan (his whiny “Cheollie~” does that for him, to be honest), but he does sigh.

“What is it, Hannie?” he asks quietly, still not taking his eyes from his screen. Really, he can’t right now - God, Jeonghan picked the wrong time to just walk in -

“I’m bored.”

There’s a soft _creak_ somewhere behind Seungcheol and he figures Jeonghan must be taking up residence on his old crappy couch. “Uh-huh,” he responds absent-mindedly, and it’s punctuated by a soft _“hell yeah!”_ as he fells his opponent, fingers moving at a precise, expert speed across his keyboard.

Jeonghan sighs heavily. “How long are you gonna be playing that, Cheol? I want you to entertain me.”

“You’re more than welcome to watch,” he says, not really registering the words coming out of his mouth. He’s just trying to placate Jeonghan, because a whiny, needy Yoon Jeonghan who doesn’t get the attention he craves is not something Seungcheol wants to deal with. Mostly because he ends up with that Jeonghan either snuggled up as close as he can get or strewn across his lap. Both good outcomes - just not while Seungcheol’s gaming. “But you’ll have to be quiet because my friends and I have been planning this raid for weeks and I need to focus.”

The couch groans again. Or maybe it’s Jeonghan, Cheol isn’t entirely sure. Can’t hear very well over his keyboard. “Is it really that important?”

“Uh, yeah,” Seungcheol responds and then he’s cursing because he’s being shot at - where the fuck is Wonwoo - 

Jeonghan sighs once more and perches himself on the armrest of Cheol’s chair. And for a few moments he watches quietly. Thankfully. Really, Seungcheol adores him (and in any other situation his stomach would be swooping pleasantly, heart pounding, at having him so near) but sometimes he can be a bit… much. Especially when Seungcheol needs to focus. Like right now. His character is a tank, his role defense, protection of the others, and with how reckless Minghao tends to be -

“Which one are you?”

Seungcheol sighs a bit. Just a teeny, tiny bit. “The one in front.”

“Ah.” He leans forward, taking up a decent chunk of Seungcheol’s line of sight as he peers at the screen. “Do I know any of your little friends?”

“Yeah,” he bites out and gently nudges Jeonghan out of the way. “Come on Hannie, I can’t see.”

Jeonghan whines - actually whines - and slumps against the chair as best as he can. “You’re being mean, Cheollie.”

All right, he relents, that’s fair. He’s not being a good host or a patient friend but - but Jeonghan showed up unannounced and…

Heaving a sigh, Seungcheol types that he’ll be right back and then he looks up at Jeonghan and his pout. In that moment, his brain finally decides to properly work and he realizes how close they are. How if either of them wanted, a slight lean in would bring their mouths together. And Jeonghan - Jeonghan must realize this too. Because his big, shining eyes drop down to Seungcheol’s lips for the briefest of moments.

And then he clears his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol manages, “but I _did_ plan to do this most of the day.”

Jeonghan makes a face and rises from his perch on the arm of the chair. “It’s okay, I’m sure I could be cleaning or something - “

“Stay,” he asks quietly, wrapping fingers around Jeonghan’s slender wrist. His skin is warm and so soft, always so soft. “I know it won’t be too entertaining but - shit, you can snuggle with me I guess. I know how much you like that. And I’ll buy you food and…” He slides his hand down so that their fingers are intertwined and Jeonghan smiles at him. It’s a gentle smile, but Cheol considers it a win nonetheless. “I’m sorry for being mean, Hannie. Thank you for gracing me with your presence today.”

His small smile turns into a grin and within a few moments he’s getting settled in Seungcheol’s lap because Seungcheol is so incredibly whipped. And never, as long as he lives, will he be able to say no to Jeonghan. It’s just not physically possible for him. Besides Jeonghan is so _warm_ curled up on his lap like this, and the weight of him is comforting. Grounding. And he cheers him on quietly, pretending to show interest in something Seungcheol knows he doesn’t really give a shit about.

Honestly? Cheol’s really lucky.

So he buys Jeonghan whatever he wants for lunch as gratitude. And during the short break he takes, he puts on whatever show Jeonghan wants to watch - ends up with long, slender legs in his lap and Jeonghan’s precious laugh echoing in his ears. It almost makes him want to not go back to his game.

Almost.

Several hours later the day has been won (no thanks to Minghao’s penchant for just jumping into things without thinking) and Seungcheol stands up from his chair with a groan and aching limbs. Jeonghan looks at him from his spot on the couch, beneath his usual pile of blankets, another gentle smile on his face, and really Cheol could get used to having him around just… all the time.

“Did you guys win?” Jeonghan asks softly as he sets his phone down.

“We did, yeah.” He stretches his arms over his head, grunts at the tight pull in his muscles. “I’m gonna shower and then - then did you wanna maybe go out for dinner or something? I just feel like I should get out of the house and - “

Jeonghan smiles. “Sure. You can pick the place - we’ll celebrate your little win.”

Seungcheol shakes his head, a soft laugh escaping his lips, and the shit-eating grin Jeonghan gives him in return makes his heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean they may as well be boyfriends already with how much they snuggle and stuff. smh.
> 
> thank you thank you for reading!!! <3


	4. four.

**four.**

One Friday in June, all of Seungcheol’s friends end up having the night off. It’s a rare occurrence, the stars aligning sort of shit, but the whole day he’s buzzing with excitement as he bustles around his apartment cleaning. He’s hosting a little get-together tonight to celebrate. Nothing fancy, just a movie night with everyone, dinner, drinks. Honestly, he and his group of friends try and do this every so often, their schedules just haven’t coordinated in so long so he’s just - well, _excited._

It doesn’t really help that this _is_ gonna be almost all of his friends’ first times meeting Jeonghan.

And Seungcheol can’t help but feel like it’s gonna be some kind of rite of passage. An acceptance of sorts. Because maybe if his friends accept Jeonghan… maybe Seungcheol will act on his feelings.

Really, that’s a big fat _maybe._

But it’d be nice knowing they like Jeonghan.

The man in question ends up spending most of his day over at Cheol’s anyway, sort of helping him clean. Mostly just standing around looking pretty and telling Seungcheol stories about his week. Another reason he’s so excited for tonight; he’s hardly seen Jeonghan at all these last few days and catching up with him, spending some time with him is going to be so good.

“Cheollie.”

He looks up from the kitchen counter he’s cleaning, head starting to fill with decently noxious fumes, and finds Jeonghan standing in the doorway. He’s playing with his fingers, looking anywhere but at Seungcheol -

He’s _nervous._

“What is it, Hannie?”

He sighs a bit. “This is gonna sound really, really stupid but… but what if your friends don’t like me?” he asks, and he sounds so small. Not at all like the flirty, cocky, dramatic Jeonghan he knows. It’s a side of him Seungcheol doesn’t get to see very often, so when he does he takes it seriously.

“They’re gonna love you, Jeonghan,” he says quietly as he goes to him. As he gently grasps Jeonghan’s chin, tilting his head up so they’re eye-level once more. As he taps the tip of Jeonghan’s nose to make him smile. “You’ve already met Wonwoo, and he likes you. And then Jihoon - “

“Jihoon lives down the hall, he doesn’t count.” Jeonghan huffs a sigh. “Besides the only reason you’re friends is because I got tired of being your gym buddy.”

Seungcheol sighs softly and boops his nose again. It never, ever fails to make Jeonghan smile, he’s found. And right now is no exception. He gives Seungcheol a soft smile, just a shy stretch of his lips, but it still counts. “Don’t worry so much, okay? I promise they’ll like you.”

“What if they don’t?”

“Then - then you can dye my hair any color you want.” The promise comes out before he can stop it and maybe he’d find a way to take it back if not for…

Jeonghan’s lips split into a wide grin, showing off all his cute little teeth. And he giggles behind them, tongue poking out cheekily between them. The urge to kiss him flares up in Seungcheol’s body, the urge to hold him and caress him until all his worries are gone. But he doesn’t act on it. Instead he pecks his forehead and says something about still needing to clean and Jeonghan can help if he wants.

Surprise surprise: he doesn’t.

But he does chip in his fair share for the absurd amount of takeout they order and by six-thirty Seungcheol’s apartment is full and buzzing with chatter. Everyone’s there - Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, Hansol, Jihoon, and Soonyoung. And, of course, Jeonghan. God and he stays by Seungcheol’s side, almost without fail, the entire night. He needs another beer? Jeonghan goes with him. Sits on the couch? Jeonghan molds himself against him. Wants a second (or third) helping of rice? Jeonghan goes with him.

It’s at this point that Seungcheol finally caves and asks what’s going on.

Jeonghan hangs his head a bit, like he did earlier, looks at the kitchen floor instead of Seungcheol’s face, and he can’t help but sigh. “I’m just - I’m nervous, okay?”

“Why, Hannie? I thought we went over this already - “

Jeonghan exhales harshly, like he’s frustrated, so Seungcheol shuts up. “I just - I… I really want your friends to like me, Cheollie.”

“I appreciate that, honestly, but if it’s stressing you out this much - “

“It’s important to me,” he says quietly as he glances up and finally, _finally_ meets Seungcheol’s gaze. His big brown eyes are warm and bright, and Seungcheol feels like he could melt in them. He’s literally the most beautiful person Seungcheol’s ever met, even without makeup and his cheeks reddened from the alcohol, hair mussed a bit from running nervous fingers through it.

As if entranced (and of course he is, it’s Yoon Jeonghan, how could he not be?) he steps closer. It’s like instinct at this point, to be near Jeonghan. To keep him within arm’s reach. And he’s not sure _why._

(Well he is. But he’s still in denial that his feelings for this man, for his neighbors, for his best friend, are so strong.)

“Why is it so important to you, Hannie?” he asks softly.

For a moment Jeonghan says nothing. Just looks at him with those beautiful eyes of his. Worries his bottom lip beneath his teeth. And then he sighs once more. “Honestly, Seungcheol? Because I really li - “

“Hyung?”

Seungcheol glances at Hansol as he comes into the kitchen doorway and his eyes widen a bit as he takes in the scene before him. “What’s up, Sol?”

“Uh… am I interrupting something?”

Jeonghan shakes his head with his usual soft, lazy grin. “No, I’m just teasing _hyung_ here about his third bowl of rice.” His eyes sparkle mischievously as he reaches out to poke Seungcheol’s stomach and really if Seungcheol weren’t so goddamn in love with him he might smack his hands away. But he is, and he feels bad that Jeonghan’s this nervous, so he plays along. “Save some for other people, Cheollie.”

He makes a face at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sticks his tongue out at him.

Hansol leaves the kitchen with an amused sound crossing his lips.

Once everyone’s finished eating and they’re all about two or three beers in (Jeonghan’s resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and Cheol’s absentmindedly tracing patterns along the small shallow rips on Jeonghan’s jeans), Minghao clears his throat rather loudly. All conversation ceases and Seungcheol looks up from Jeonghan’s thigh, pressed against his own, to meet his friend’s gaze.

“So hyung,” he says and then takes a sip from his bottle, “how long have you and Jeonghan-hyung been dating?”

The question doesn’t process until he hears Jeonghan spluttering somewhere near his ear, the pressure on his shoulder suddenly gone. And then he meets Jeonghan’s gaze and his entire body heats up in embarrassment.

“I - wh - we - we’re - uh - “ he tries, but his brain isn’t connected to his mouth right now, apparently. No it’s deciding to stare at the pink flush spreading along Jeonghan’s cheeks instead because _that’s_ helpful.

“We’re not dating,” Jeonghan finishes, a bit firmly, and there’s a sweet, flustered smile on his lips. It looks good on him. “I mean, um… yeah we’re not dating. We’re just really close.”

For a few moments no one says anything. They all just look at the two of them, glued to each other all night, glued to each other _right now,_ with amused smirks. And then Jihoon muffles a “could’ve fooled me” as he takes a swig from his bottle.

Seungcheol chooses to ignore it.

“Well Jeonghan-hyung,” Mingyu says with a soft smile, “you’re really cool. And thanks for keeping Cheol-hyung company when we can’t. He’s a lot to handle, isn’t he?”

And just like that the mood shifts back to something easy and light-hearted, Jeonghan letting out a silly giggle as Seungcheol tries to deny the accusations that _he_ is the high-maintenance one in their friendship.

Jeonghan rests his head back on his shoulder.

And he stays to help clean up. It’s nearing eleven and the need to sleep settles in Seungcheol’s bones but he knows he’ll regret not getting rid of this mess tonight. He and Jeonghan work in comfortable silence, Jeonghan humming every so often, and once all the trash is picked up, Seungcheol’s graced with a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for tonight, Cheollie,” Jeonghan murmurs, tired eyes shining. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He smiles at him. “They really like you, Jeonghan. I told you they would.”

Jeonghan just blushes a bit. “And I like them too. That Soonyoung kid is a handful but he’s sweet - and apparently we’re gonna go out dancing one night soon. He says he knows a really good club with a limited number of assholes and the best music so…”

Honestly, the pride that surges through Seungcheol’s body at that is pretty ridiculous. But he’s so happy that his friends have accepted Jeonghan. That they like him. That means Jeonghan can stick around longer. God, and that just fills him with warmth. “That’ll be fun,” he murmurs. “And hey listen, I’m sorry about Minghao and - “

“No, don’t be.” Jeonghan gives him a friendly smile but it feels a little off. “We’re just close. Touchy-feely. I get him, and everyone else, thinking we might be dating. Besides, I could do a hell of a lot worse than you, right?”

Seungcheol smiles. “Yeah I guess you could.”

They exchange hugs and “good night”s, but Seungcheol doesn’t want to let him go. Truly, he never really does. He wishes he could spend all of his time with Jeonghan. Fall asleep with him there. Wake up to his beautiful, slightly puffy face every morning. So he watches Jeonghan walk the three feet to his own apartment and Jeonghan throws him a bright grin as he closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the love this has gotten recently, i'm so glad you're all enjoying it! thank you thank you! <3


	5. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far this one has been my most favorite to write, so enjoy! <3

**five.**

If there’s anyone in the world that Seungcheol hates, it would have to be Joshua Hong. And he’s never even met the jerk.

But that’s about to change. And Seungcheol is less than thrilled.

A month ago he’d gotten a text from Jeonghan, complete with aegyo (a feat only Yoon Jeonghan can seem to achieve through text messages) that informed Seungcheol that Jeonghan’s best and childhood friend would be visiting for two weeks from Los Angeles. And ever since then, he hasn’t shut up about stupid Joshua Hong.

He’s told Cheol about him before, bits and pieces about their childhood years, middle school years, and high school years - up until the esteemed Joshua moved back to LA with his family before their senior year. But this is different. They’re seeing each other again for the first time in almost two years and Jeonghan is so obviously excited. Really, it’d be cute and Seungcheol would be more than happy for him if the situation was different.

What’s the situation, you might ask?

You see, Jeonghan and dumb Joshua Hong used to date. Way back when in high school, or so Jeonghan’s told him, but they were so in _love._ The kind of young, innocent love that usually always tugs at Seungcheol’s hopelessly romantic heartstrings but not this time. And judging by the pictures Seungcheol’s seen of their last visit together - three weeks spent in sunny, beautiful LA two summers ago - he’s pretty certain Joshua’s still in love with him. Who wouldn’t be? Yoon Jeonghan is perfection; the standard against which all men should be measured. And no doubt Joshua Hong knows this.

Seungcheol spends the drive to Incheon trying to focus more on the music he’s got playing than Jeonghan’s excited rambling. But then he feels bad that he’s not being supportive so he tries to listen. But _then_ the irritation comes back because it’s obvious how close he and Joshua are so he tunes Jeonghan out again. But then -

You get it. It’s a vicious cycle. One that leaves Seungcheol tense and grumpy when he parks his car outside the arrivals terminal.

“Come on, Cheollie!” Jeonghan chirps as he gets out of the car, looking like an angel in the coastal sun. “Joshuji’s gonna need help with his bags.”

“Why can’t _you_ help him?” Seungcheol grumbles, hating how much that stupid cute nickname pisses him off - like _Cheollie_ isn’t cute too - but because of the nature of their relationship it must sound like their usual banter because Jeonghan just laughs.

“Because I’ll be too busy hugging him, silly. He’s my best friend and I haven’t seen him in so long!”

Seungcheol merely sighs and pockets his keys as he follows Jeonghan into the busy terminal. And there’s maybe a moment before Jeonghan’s squealing as he takes off running, towards a familiar man with sunkissed skin and perfect honey-blonde hair. He’s even more ridiculously handsome in person and Seungcheol tries his best not to scowl as he comes face to face with the one, the only -

“Joshuji!” Jeonghan cries as he throws himself at his best friend.

Joshua Hong accepts the hug just as enthusiastically, wrapping way too muscular arms around Jeonghan’s slim waist. And then that sculpted straight from marble face of his is buried in Jeonghan’s neck and it sends a pang of jealousy, sharp and hot and angry, right through Seungcheol’s body.

He’s definitely scowling.

“I’ve missed you so much, Hannie,” Joshua says quietly.

Hannie. Really?

They pull away after what feels like hours and just stare into each other’s eyes like Seungcheol doesn’t exist. Honestly he has to not so subtly clear his throat and then Jeonghan gasps softly. He turns his head and the look he gives Seungcheol actually, wholly makes him melt. Wide, bright eyes, the biggest of grins stretching across his face - Seungcheol can even see his gums. God, he’s so happy Joshua’s here. So Seungcheol takes a breath and plasters on a smile he hopes doesn’t look as fake as it seems.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan says, coming over to stand at Seungcheol’s side. And he wraps a hand around Cheol’s bare bicep (today’s outfit of choice - a sky blue tank top and jeans he really wishes he wasn’t in right now - are brought to you by Seoul’s stupidly hot weather), and maybe it’s Seungcheol’s imagination - no doubt - but his grip feels slightly… possessive. Like he’s reminding Joshua that he got to Seungcheol first. “This is Seungcheol.”

“Ah.” Something in his dark eyes shines as he looks at Seungcheol, and he smirks. “So you’re the infamous Cheollie I’ve heard so much about.”

The fact that Jeonghan uses that nickname with Joshua shouldn’t make his heart flutter the way it does, and he slings an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders as he looks at him (even though it means releasing the hold Jeonghan has on his bicep). “Cheollie?” he echoes with a grin, loving the way Jeonghan giggles in response. “You talk about me a lot?”

“Not a lot - “

Joshua lets out an indignant scoff. “Every day it’s Cheollie this and Cheollie that.”

Okay maybe Seungcheol could get used to this Joshua guy.

He looks down at Jeonghan, who seems to fit against his arm so perfectly, who’s blushing bright red around the cutest embarrassed smile Cheol’s ever seen on him, and the urge to kiss his temple is so strong but Seungcheol fights it. “You’re _whipped_ for me, Yoon Jeonghan.”

With a scowl Seungcheol knows he doesn’t mean, Jeonghan pushes against him and they come apart. “I am not. I just have no life - “

“Oh so you’re saying your life revolves around me now?”

A few feet away, feeling like miles, Joshua Hong laughs. “I’d say it does and I’ve known you for two minutes.”

Seungcheol turns towards him and the smile that touches his lips actually feels sincere. “If it helps he hasn’t shut up about you for weeks.”

He smiles back. “Ah, Jeonghannie’s not as emotionally distant as he pretends to be.”

“Yes I am,” he shoots back and then promptly sticks his tongue out.

Joshua Hong does too.

Jeonghan spends the drive home awkwardly curled up in the passenger seat talking to Joshua in the back, ignoring Seungcheol’s every (gentler and gentler) reminder to sit right. And maybe ten minutes into the drive he reaches for Seungcheol’s free hand, the one not on the steering wheel, and puts it on his thigh. Plays with his fingers while he and Joshua talk and talk and talk. And again there’s something about his touch that seems possessive, but Seungcheol’s not complaining.

He’d be an idiot to complain about something like that.

And then he’s single-handedly hauling all of Joshua’s bags up to their floor, lagging behind a bit in the hallway just to hear Jeonghan’s giggles echoing off the walls. Once inside Jeonghan’s apartment, Joshua reaches for the smallest of the bags with a kind “thank you” and says something about taking a shower, that sixteen hour flights are a bitch.

So then Seungcheol’s alone with Jeonghan.

“Are you guys gonna do dinner or something?” he asks quietly, helping Jeonghan lug the rest of the bags to his room.

“Yeah, actually!” he chirps and the smile he offers is precious. “He says he hasn’t had authentic Korean food in ages so he’s dying for some. But um… you can come. If you want.”

The thought both excites and dampens and he’s honestly not sure if he wants to go. “No, it’s okay. This is your week with your friend, I’ll just catch up on some shows or something. It’s not a big deal, Hannie.”

He pouts and Seungcheol pretends it doesn’t do things to his heart. “Okay. I’ll miss you though.”

Seungcheol grins, like he won’t miss Jeonghan too. “You liar; you _are_ whipped for me.”

Jeonghan scowls again.

So Seungcheol spends most of the next two weeks either working, down in the gym, or holed up in his apartment gaming. A few times he’s been invited to a meal with Jeonghan and Joshua, on pain of death, because apparently Joshua wants to get to know the man that’s taken his place as Jeonghan’s best friend.

A role Seungcheol wasn’t sure he held.

The last of these meals, dinner the night before Joshua has to leave, sees the younger two getting so drunk that Jeonghan can’t even walk straight. So when they get back to his apartment, Seungcheol takes care of him the way he has before: food and water all but forced down his throat (drunk Jeonghan is spectacularly stubborn), a hot shower, and then off to bed. And he rejects drunk Jeonghan’s request that Seungcheol join him in bed - drunk Jeonghan snores louder than Seungcheol does with his rhinitis - leaving him and Joshua awake in the living room.

To his credit, Joshua started sobering up a lot earlier than Jeonghan did, because of his flight in the morning, and at this point in the night he doesn’t seem even the smallest bit tipsy. He just gives Seungcheol a warm smile and leans back against Jeonghan’s recliner.

“Thank you for putting up with me these last few days,” he says.

The polite boy in Seungcheol, the one his mom raised, immediately goes to reject the notion that he had to “put up with” Joshua, but he’s quickly shut up by a knowing smirk. “Okay,” he relents. “Maybe I wasn’t… the happiest that you were coming to visit.”

“I get it,” Joshua says. “I mean, you and Jeonghan are obviously very close. If our situations were reversed… I wouldn’t be happy either.”

Seungcheol sighs. “I don’t hate you, you know.”

He smiles. “I know. Thank you for that, by the way. You’ve been trying, and I know it’s on his behalf.” With a soft sound he takes a sip of his water. “And just so you know, I’m not - I… well, any romantic feelings between us disappeared a long time ago. In fact, I’m sort of seeing someone back home.” A pink flush creeps across his cheeks. “I didn’t say anything to Jeonghan because he’s very protective of me and he’d tear Seokmin apart if I let him.”

Seungcheol smiles at this, remembering the few times he’s pointed out cute men or women that’d caught his eye when they were out and Jeonghan would immediately shoot them down. _“You could do so much better,”_ he’d say. “He’s just - like that, isn’t he?”

“Always has been,” Joshua says. “And I know he likes you a lot. So you should go for it.”

“Go for what?”

But Joshua Hong just winks at him and rises from Jeonghan’s recliner. “Good night, Seungcheol. See you in the morning.”

_Go for what?_

Maybe he _won’t_ get used to this Joshua Hong guy. Vague jerk.

Jeonghan isn’t as hungover as he could be but he _is_ whiney and sleep-deprived when they all wake up at seven to get to Joshua’s early flight on time. And the whining only increases the closer they get to Incheon as he laments over his precious Joshua leaving him once again.

“But you have Seungcheol,” Joshua points out, reaching out for a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“I see him all the time,” but there’s something soft in his gaze as their eyes meet.

Seungcheol pretends not to see it – it’s too early in the morning for this.

The two of them hug at the departures terminal for what seems like hours (again) and then Joshua Hong’s wrapping a surprisingly strong arm around Seungcheol.

“Take care of him, okay?” he asks in a whisper, probably so Jeonghan can’t hear him, and the emotion in his voice makes Seungcheol’s heart hurt. In that moment, he regrets ever being jealous of Joshua, regrets ever disliking him. Because he’s never deserved it. Not when his only offense has been loving Jeonghan as much as Seungcheol does.

“Fly safe,” he says quietly, and then he lowers his voice as they pull away. “And good luck with Seokmin.”

Joshua smiles - and it only widens as Jeonghan demands to know who Seokmin is. Even after Joshua walks away, Jeonghan calls after him, crowds and passersby be damned: “Joshua Hong, I _know_ you’re not walking away from me - who the hell is Seokmin?!”

And Joshua sends him a finger heart without even looking back.

Jeonghan sags against Seungcheol then, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I hate that guy.” But his sweet voice is thick with emotion, emotion Seungcheol’s never really heard from him before.

“No you don’t,” Cheol murmurs, finally giving into the urge to kiss his temple as he drapes his arm across Jeonghan’s shoulders.

“Who’s Seokmin?”

He sighs, though a smile plays at his lips because everything Jeonghan does either amuses or astonishes him. Sometimes both. “Jeonghan - “

“Tell meeeeee!” he whines.

“No.” And a smile curls around Seungcheol’s lips, more wicked than kind. “That’s a secret between me and Joshua.”

Jeonghan gasps in fake outrage. “My two best friends keeping secrets from me? I never thought I’d see the day.”

They walk arm in arm back to Seungcheol’s car in relative silence before Jeonghan tries again.

“If I let you snuggle with me, will you tell me?”

“And how does that benefit me?” he asks around a smirk as he opens the passenger door. Truly, the opportunities he gets to tease Jeonghan are few and far between so he tries his best to take advantage of them when he can.

Jeonghan gasps again and reaches out to punch his shoulder not so gently. “You’re mean, Choi Seungcheol.”

And he boops Jeonghan on the nose. “Get in the car, Yoon Jeonghan.”

But in the end they end up snuggling anyway because Seungcheol’s missed him more than he would ever admit over the last couple weeks.

And he’s pretty certain Jeonghan’s missed him too. At least he thinks he did; he’s mostly just going off of the way Jeonghan’s got his head tucked beneath Seungcheol’s chin right now; the way he’s dozing off with fingers curled in Cheol’s t-shirt.

_Go for it,_ Joshua said. _He likes you a lot._

Maybe he does.

Seungcheol smiles to himself and snuggles closer for a forehead kiss.

Jeonghan’s fingers curl tighter around the fabric of his shirt.


	6. six.

**six.**

“Cheol-hyung!”

Soonyoung’s voice, loud and slurred, is somehow muffled by the throbbing club music and Seungcheol catches sight of him from his vantage point at the bar: in the middle of the dance floor, waving his arms to get his hyung’s attention.

What could he possibly want now?

With a light sigh Seungcheol gives a gentle wave back and then returns to his drink before his eyes can stray elsewhere. And by elsewhere he means… God. He’s weak and sneaks a glance over his shoulder at his group of friends once more. Well, at one specific friend really.

He can’t seem to take his eyes off of Jeonghan, no matter how hard he tries.

But what else is new?

He giggles as he dances with Soonyoung, throws his head back - exposing his slender neck, wrapped in a thin choker. And the way his loose shirt isn’t even buttoned till the middle of his chest - Seungcheol can make out his delicate collarbones from here - and the way he _dances,_ slim hips slowly grinding in a way that should be illegal. Especially with how fucking tight his jeans are -

Seungcheol lets out a breath as his face heats up. His entire _body_ seems to heat up, really, as the violet light hits Jeonghan’s sweaty skin. As he bites his lip, wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s neck, and laughs again -

“Take a picture, hyung. It’ll last longer.”

He’s shocked, quite literally, out of his staring when he hears Jihoon’s loud voice next to his ear and jumps in his seat.

Jihoon laughs.

Seungcheol grumbles, finally turning back to his drink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on, hyung.” He sits down next to Cheol and orders his fourth Coke of the night (“What, I’m the designated driver tonight, I may as well enjoy it”). “Just go dance with him.”

“I can’t,” he huffs even though every cell in his body is aching to join him, to feel Jeonghan pressed up against him, sweaty, drunk, giggling - Seungcheol groans and reaches for his glass, downing the rest of its warm, burning contents in a single sip.

“And why not?”

For a moment, Seungcheol doesn’t say anything because he knows it wouldn’t make sense to Jihoon. Really, it doesn’t make a lot of sense to himself either. He just… “I can’t,” he repeats and then he sighs at the unimpressed look on Jihoon’s face. “I don’t know, okay? He makes me so nervous. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I - “

Jihoon rolls his eyes, actually literally rolls his eyes at his hyung. _The nerve of this kid…_ “He’s your best friend, hyung. Besides… he keeps asking about you. That’s why Soonie keeps trying to get your attention, dumbass. Jeonghan-hyung _wants_ you with him.”

Guilt sits in his heart as he remembers how excited Jeonghan’s been for this night all week. Buzzing constantly about spending a night drinking and dancing with Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, and Hansol. Sending him full-length mirror selfies every night of possible outfit choices, as if Seungcheol could choose when each one of them involved some kind of flowy shirt, a choker, and tight jeans. Making a mental list of songs he hopes the DJ plays and “if they play any version of ‘Bang Bang Bang’ you _have_ to come dance with me, Cheollie!”

(He’d made the mistake of putting it on in the car one time, coming home from a ‘dinner date’ and he’d almost crashed laughing as he and Jeonghan attempted what they could of the choreography while they screamed the lyrics at the top of their lungs. So now, or so Jeonghan claims around giggles, it’s their song.)

“He likes you, you know,” Jihoon sing-songs near his ear.

Seungcheol blushes, face heating up again, and he’s so goddamn grateful for the lighting in this club. “No he doesn’t. He just - he’s like that with everyone, okay? I mean he’s been grinding on Soonyoung all night.”

Jihoon chuckles at this. “That’s because I’m too short. But trust me, soon as Soonyoung and I get home…” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Seungcheol can’t help himself; he chuckles.

But it dies on his lips a few moments later as he examines his empty glass, wondering if he should just bite the bullet and order another. “I’m… I think I’m scared. That we might ruin what we have and I don’t - I don’t want that. He’s my best friend and I don’t want to lose him.”

“Who’s to say you will?” After a sigh, Jihoon slams back the rest of his Coke and claps Seungcheol on the shoulder. “Honestly hyung, you’re too young and horny to be spending a perfectly good night sitting up here crying into your soju. Now get down there and dance. Even if it’s not with Jeonghan-hyung.”

“Sir yes sir,” Seungcheol mutters.

But, walking on shaky legs, he does as he’s told. Follows Jihoon down into the crowd of writhing, sweaty bodies until they reach their friend group. Then there’s an overjoyed squeal and thin, familiar arms wrapping around Seungcheol’s neck. Jeonghan is _drunk_ and crashes against Seungcheol’s body with all of his weight, but Cheol catches him and holds him tight. Really, he should pretend that he doesn’t like the way Jeonghan fits against him, how nice his long, slender body feels. Even if he is sweaty and it’s a bit overheating.

“You’re here!” Jeonghan giggles into his ear. And then he’s pulling away with a smile that makes Seungcheol’s heart clench, gripping his hand. “Dance with me, Cheollie.”

And just like that Seungcheol’s holding Jeonghan’s thin hips against his body, Jeonghan’s back to his chest. It sends his heart into overdrive and he has to take deep, measured breaths to keep from passing out because _holy fucking shit._

The bass throbs throughout his body but it’s no match for Jeonghan’s drunk, joyous sounds as he grinds back against him. Goddamn - because of their similar heights Jeonghan’s ass is pressed right on his crotch - fucking hell -

“Hell yeah hyung!” Hansol shouts as he too dances, with a young, unfamiliar man that seems just as drunk as he is.

Really all of Seungcheol’s friends (with the exception of Jihoon) are so wasted Seungcheol feels painfully sober in comparison, even with the soft buzz in his head from a few shots of soju. Honestly, he’s not drunk enough for this - for the man he’s in love with grinding back against him. Holding his slim hips. Breathing in the scents of his shampoo, his cologne - Jeonghan turns in his grip, wraps his arms around Cheol’s neck again. Giggles as he looks up at him.

“You’re not even dancing, Cheollie,” he whines around a smile. “Come on, like this.”

He slides his hands down Seungcheol’s body - the heat of them is almost too much oh _God_ \- down to his hips.

Before he can even think, Seungcheol’s pulling away.

He mutters something about needing air that he doubts Jeonghan can hear over the pulsing music - and then he’s pushing through the mass of bodies towards the doors. He can’t do this. Shit, why did he think coming to this club with Jeonghan was a good idea?

His head clears more once he makes it outside. The late summer night is cool and breezy and he finds a spot to rest against the club wall, far enough away from prying eyes so that he doesn’t feel like a total failure. Just a normal failure. Because who does that? Who runs away from dancing with their crush in a sleazy club?

Idiots.

Cheol breathes in through his nose, out through his mouth -

“Excuse m - Cheollie!!”

He almost hates the way his heart soars at the sound of Jeonghan slurring his name and he turns to find Jeonghan stumbling towards him, throwing half-assed apologies over his shoulder as he bumps into people.

Red-cheeked and wisps of blonde hanging in his eyes, he’s never been more beautiful to Seungcheol and, once again, he catches him in his arms.

“Why’re you out here?” Jeonghan whines around a pout, long, thin fingers bunching in the fabric of Cheol’s shirt. They’re close enough that Seungcheol could just kiss him and maybe he would if Jeonghan weren’t so fucking drunk. “Cheollie, come back in and dance with meeeee.”

“I don’t feel well, Hannie,” he lies, and he hates it but he just can’t tell Jeonghan the truth. It sounds so damn stupid in his own mind - how would it sound out in the open? “But you should go back inside, enjoy your night.”

He shakes his head before leaning it against Seungcheol’s shoulder, pressing against him until there’s no space between their bodies. “No. Wanna dance with you, Cheollie.”

As if to prove his point, Jeonghan starts swaying. But Cheol’s not a hundred percent sure if that’s on purpose or just a side effect of the alcohol in his system. Either way he’s not going to complain and he just holds Jeonghan close. And this - this is nice. There’s nothing sexual about this. It’s just him and Jeonghan in the cool night air. No feverish sweating, no pulsing music, no loud sounds.

No expectations.

It’s slow. Just the way Seungcheol wants it.

“Are you at least having fun?” he asks quietly.

Jeonghan nods against his shoulder. “But I’m sad you’re not having fun.”

He winds slow fingers through Jeonghan’s hair and his stomach twists a bit when he feels Jeonghan take a deep breath and melt against him. “Honestly, just watching you have fun is enough for me.”

He murmurs something that Cheol doesn’t catch, but he’s sure it’s something teasing.

By the time everyone’s ready to head home Cheol’s all but sober and he sits in the way back of Jihoon’s old SUV with Jeonghan’s head on his lap. Like he always does when he gets smashed, Jeonghan’s passed out. And Seungcheol knows that the rest of his night will be devoted to staying awake next to drunk Jeonghan’s ridiculous snoring power but he doesn’t mind.

He’ll just have Jeonghan make up for it with cuddles tomorrow.

Which is one of hungover Jeonghan’s favorite pastimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sc is a pining fool who would run and hide if his crush started grinding up on him like that dont @ me


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really gay you've been warned

**seven.**

Seungcheol isn’t sure how he ended up here, sitting next to a vibrating Jihoon at the chicken place near their building, waiting for Soonyoung and Jeonghan for a “double date”. Well, actually he is; being the amazing friend that he is, Seungcheol had picked up a middle of the night phone call from Jihoon last week and jolted up in bed when Jihoon had murmured, “Hyung I need you.”

But instead of a proper emergency he’d just gay panicked into Seungcheol’s ear about Soonyoung asking him on a date and “I know you and Jeonghan-hyung aren’t actually boyfriends but I’m so nervous can you please both be there like a double date? Please, please hyung?”

Two a.m. Seungcheol had agreed and then turned off his phone’s ringer.

And now double date Seungcheol is watching Jeonghan walk into this chicken place like he owns it and regretting every decision that led him here. Because his heart literally, actually aches as he sees Jeonghan laugh at something Soonyoung said - nose scrunching up as his eyes close, that goofy, gleeful laugh of his reverberating throughout the restaurant - and Seungcheol could look at him all day.

Their eyes meet across the restaurant and Jeonghan’s shine as he nudges Soonyoung.

“Look at our boys, Soonyoung!” he coos as they walk over, and his hand slides into Seungcheol’s hair to tousle it. “They’re so handsome, aren’t they?”

Cheol shivers in stomach-fluttering delight at the sensation of Jeonghan’s long fingers in his hair but also smacks his hand away with a glare he knows holds no venom. There’s no way he could ever look at Jeonghan with anything other than love, as much as that drives him crazy. “Sit down so we can eat, please? I’m hungry.”

“So whiny,” Jeonghan murmurs with a shit-eating grin, giving his cheek a gentle pinch before he takes a seat across from him.

Truly, Jeonghan’s the handsome one tonight. He’s got his hair tucked behind his ears, no makeup and dressed in something casual, and yet Seungcheol’s never seen him more beautiful.

Hmm. He thinks that every time he sees him, to be honest.

But it’s always true.

With a sigh, Seungcheol nudges Jihoon sitting next to him, frozen as he looks at Soonyoung who looks back with a smirk on his handsome face. “Maybe you should greet your date?”

“Oh shit,” Jihoon says. And then: “Uh, uh I mean - hey Soonyoung.”

He lets out a little grin at the blush spreading across Jihoon’s face. “Hey. How was your day?”

And as the two awkward kids descend into small talk, fingertips brush lightly against Seungcheol’s hand and he looks at Jeonghan, smiling like the angel he is. “What do you want? I’ll go order for the whole table.”

“I’ll go with y - “

“Sit and third wheel, Cheollie,” he says as he stands up, fingers regrettably leaving Seungcheol’s skin in a way that makes him grumpy. “I know you had a long day, so just sit and relax. I’ll be back.”

He did indeed have a long day and it feels like most of it has been spent texting Jeonghan and asking if he thinks Jihoon would hate him if he canceled and went home to sleep instead. And Jeonghan would respond with cute little emojis and “don’t you want to see me though?” At this point, it’s common knowledge that Seungcheol can’t help but agree with whatever Jeonghan wants.

He’s at least glad that Jeonghan is taking some sort of pity on him for it.

So he does as he’s told, sitting back against the almost too hard chair and closing his eyes, letting Jihoon and Soonyoung’s chatter fade to the background as he waits. Really, he wouldn’t have canceled, even without the promise of spending time with Jeonghan, because he really likes his dongsaengs and he’s rooting for them. And if them getting together means Seungcheol has to double date with them and be a barrier for Jihoon’s well-meaning but usually sharp personality, then so be it.

As long as Jihoon makes him his best man at the wedding.

And not to be weird about it, but Seungcheol smells Jeonghan before he hears him sit back down - his cologne is on at least half of Seungcheol’s clothes at any given time - and he smiles to himself as he cracks open his eyes.

“How much soju did you get us, hyung?” Soonyoung asks with a wicked grin.

“None,” and he talks over his dongsaeng’s whines of protest like a parent scolding their child, “because you’re a devil even when you’re just tipsy, Seungcheol’s had a hard day and alcohol’s gonna put him to sleep, and Jihoonie’s nervous enough that he’ll probably drink himself under the table. So no alcohol tonight.”

Jihoon goes bright red at his hyung’s betrayal.

Soonyoung gazes at him with a look so fond it makes Seungcheol feel like they’re terribly imposing. 

Jeonghan just winks at Cheol.

Dinner goes by as well as Seungcheol expected; once he starts eating, Jihoon’s nervousness seems to disappear and he remembers that he and Soonyoung are good friends, not strangers. And Jeonghan leads most of the conversations, stroking Seungcheol’s fingers almost constantly. It’s comforting and after a time, stomach full of good chicken, Cheol finds himself dozing in the chair. He focuses on Jeonghan’s warm fingertips, tracing shapes on his skin, everything else falling to the background as he closes his eyes. Honestly, he could get used to this - going on dates with Jeonghan. Spending time with him like this, with their friends.

Calling him his boyfriend.

Maybe he needs to stop lying to himself. Maybe he needs to accept his feelings for what they are and… and confess.

Well, baby steps. But maybe he can admit that he’s madly in love with his neighbor, with his best friend.

And maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“Cheollie?”

He hums at the soft sound of Jeonghan’s voice, at the gentle drumming of fingertips on his knuckles. “I’m sleeping.”

There’s quiet laughter around the table and Seungcheol wants to melt into it. Wants to stay in this little bubble of warm domesticity. But alas, he can’t. Because Jeonghan smacks his hand - albeit lightly - and he opens his eyes with a deep sigh. At this point it’s late enough that the restaurant has begun to clear out and a heavy sort of sleepy haze has settled over everything, one that leaves Soonyoung and Jihoon looking at each other with gentle, lidded eyes, one that leaves Jeonghan looking like everything Seungcheol wants to come home to.

“I think we’re gonna go,” Soonyoung says quietly, sparing them a glance as he and Jihoon rise from the table. “Get some ice cream, maybe.”

“Should we wait up?” Jeonghan asks with a cheeky grin.

Jihoon rolls his eyes but there’s a shy smile on his lips as he whispers a “no.”

So then a few minutes later, the pairs are walking in different directions: Jihoon and Soonyoung towards Soonyoung’s apartment and then Jeonghan and Seungcheol to their own. And Seungcheol takes advantage of the date atmosphere, of his sleepy demeanor and the warm summer night - he slips his hand into Jeonghan’s and squeezes.

“They look really happy together,” Jeonghan says softly.

“They’ll be good for each other.” Cheol narrowly misses bumping shoulders with a couple ahjummas and presses against Jeonghan. “Ji needs someone to help him open up more - “

“And Soonyoung could stand to chill out,” Jeonghan agrees with a grin.

After that, they descend into an easy silence, Seungcheol’s mind wandering. He remembers when he’d asked Jeonghan to accompany him on this date, several hours after Jihoon had begged him (aka at a respectable time of the day), how Jeonghan had readily agreed even though Cheol had been expecting him to make a fuss about the “date” aspect. To say something about them going on a double date but not actually being boyfriends or whatever.

But he hadn’t. He’d just smiled and asked if he needed to dress up or not (“if we’re going somewhere fancy we’re gonna have to coordinate colorwise - otherwise this isn’t gonna work out”) and that was that.

He glances at Jeonghan now, so handsome beneath the lowlights of streetlights and passing shop windows, watching passersby with an amused smirk, something shining in his eyes like the daytime dramas his mother used to watch. He glances at Jeonghan now, butterflies erupting in his stomach when their gazes meet and Jeonghan grins, heart fluttering and fingers tingling as he leans in to murmur something about “did you see that ahjussi wearing an EXO t-shirt? The taste!”

Seungcheol opens his mouth to say something, really truly he plans to say something because it’s not every day you see an older guy wearing an EXO shirt, but then they turn their faces at the same time and they’re so close together and then somehow, _somehow_ Seungcheol ends up with his lips pressed against Jeonghan’s.

And Jeonghan doesn’t pull away.

No, he makes the gentlest, sweetest little noise of contentment in the back of his throat and only then does Seungcheol allow his brain to process the moment.

Jeonghan’s lips are warmer and softer than Seungcheol’s ever dreamed, than he’s ever thought (and he’s thought about this a lot) - his hand lets go of Cheol’s and his arms wrap around his waist and he’s so warm and he fits against him so perfectly and the way his face feels beneath Seungcheol’s palms, the way his cheekbone feels as Cheol strokes his thumb along it…

Everything about this moment is perfect.

Everything about Jeonghan is perfect.

Utterly and completely.

God. Seungcheol doesn’t want to let go. Even after they break the kiss - the most chaste and tender kiss Seungcheol has ever had - he leans his forehead against Jeonghan’s. He still holds him so close, brushing gentle touches along his cheek. He still keeps his eyes closed, as if opening them might make Jeonghan disappear.

And then he’s jostled by someone too harshly to have been done on accident and the world comes back to him.

Jeonghan’s laugh echoes like music in his ears, so close he feels it more than hears it.

“It’s about damn time,” he whispers, fingers slowly kneading along the small of his back. Like he might die if he stops touching Seungcheol (God knows Cheol feels the same about him). “I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me for months, Cheollie.”

“What can I say?” And he leans in and kisses Jeonghan again, because he _can._ Just a light peck of his lips but he feels Jeonghan smile and this is everything he’s ever wanted. “I’m a bit slow on the uptake. A bit scared about everything.”

“God, you’re fucking precious.”

Jeonghan kisses him again, a bit firmer this time, right in the middle of the sidewalk, passersby grumbling at them - but Seungcheol could not give a shit. Not with Jeonghan kissing him so sweetly, so warmly, not with Jeonghan’s hands on him like this, sliding down -

Seungcheol pulls back with an undignified, absolutely embarrassing squeal when Jeonghan grabs his ass with a wicked giggle. There’s nothing but joy on his face, pure and unrelenting, and he’s never been more beautiful.

Even though he’s still got handfuls of Seungcheol’s ass.

On a very busy sidewalk.

“You’re insufferable,” he murmurs with a grin, face heating up like a schoolboy with a crush, and he’s never, ever going to get enough of kissing Jeonghan, as long as he lives.

“Yeah yeah. Now shut up and kiss me, Cheollie.”

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao now they can be neighbor boyfies
> 
> also happy early birthday coupsie love you lots you absolute unit of a man <3


	8. eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo happy jeonghan's birthday week <3 <3
> 
> thank you guys for your patience in waiting for this! enjoy!!

**eight.**

It takes all of twelve hours for Jeonghan to decide that they’re boyfriends now.

When Seungcheol exits his apartment the next morning, still feeling the kiss - and plenty more - on his lips, he’s surprised by a pair of slender, deceptively strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He leans back into Jeonghan’s embrace, laughing softly as Jeonghan peppers his neck with gentle, flirty kisses, and pretends like his heart isn’t going to literally explode in his chest.

“Good morning to you too,” he murmurs, putting his hands over Jeonghan’s, and the giggle Jeonghan gives in response adds an absurd amount of years to his lifespan.

“I missed you last night.” The kisses turn a bit more emphatic, nuzzled behind his ear and along his jaw, and Seungcheol can’t help but shiver. “How come you didn’t sleep over?”

The whine in his voice, like it always does, makes Seungcheol grin, and if he didn’t like the weight of Jeonghan against his back so much he’d turn around to look at him. “I told you, Hannie. I’m - I don’t know, it felt kind of weird. I don’t know what we are and - “

“We’re obviously boyfriends,” he says with a kiss that’s more a grin than anything else pressed to his pulse. Then he’s turning Seungcheol around - 

And he falls in love all over again. The way he always does when he looks at Yoon Jeonghan. Hair disheveled, standing in the hall in the same rumpled clothes Seungcheol left him in last night; those big brown eyes of his honestly sparkling. And that smile…

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, trying his best to make up for lost time; to make up for all the moments in which he wanted to say it but was too scared to. Now he doesn’t have to be; now he gets to revel in the way Jeonghan blushes at his words.

“Rule number one of being my boyfriend,” he says as he wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, smile trying and failing to turn into a smirk, “never, _ever_ stop telling me I’m beautiful. Okay?”

“That won’t be a problem, angel. Trust me.”

They share a slow kiss that tastes like toothpaste and home and then Jeonghan’s sending him on his way, a smug “don’t be late for work, baby,” leaving his lips.

He runs into Jihoon stepping off the elevator, also in the same clothes Seungcheol left him in last night, and they share an embarrassed grin.

Somehow this is the best day of Seungcheol’s life and it’s only eight in the morning.

Work flies by as Seungcheol tries his best to spend it on his phone, texting Jeonghan. He’s hardly surprised to realize that nothing has really changed - Jeonghan still sends him stupid memes and stories and teases him the same way he used to. Except now, he adds a few extra heart emojis, maybe a kissy face, maybe a “baby” here and there.

By the time he gets home Seungcheol is more than ready to collapse in Jeonghan’s arms and kiss his boyfriend senseless. And apparently Jeonghan is down for the same; he’s broken his way into Seungcheol’s apartment and is heating up leftovers when Seungcheol walks in.

The few seconds it takes Seungcheol to cross the room into the kitchen are the only moments in which he doesn’t have Jeonghan in his arms that night.

Well, okay. That might be a bit of an exaggeration, but that’s how it feels.

They snuggle while they eat. They snuggle while they watch a show. They snuggle as they talk about their day. And then they kiss. The type of kissing where Seungcheol ends up with the broken parts of his couch prodding into his back but he doesn’t give a shit because Jeonghan’s such a good fucking kisser. The type of kissing where Seungcheol’s insides feel like liquid heat; touching Jeonghan, having him on top of him, the breaths he takes and little noises he makes are nowhere near enough. And he feels like a teenager again, losing himself in love.

There’s only been a few times in which his adoration for Yoon Jeonghan has turned less than pure. The night at the club being the most recent one - until tonight. Jeonghan’s mapping the expanse of his neck and collarbones with quite the expert mouth, drawing the most embarrassing fucking noises from Seungcheol’s throat. And he doesn’t mind. God knows it’s been way too long since he’s had this kind of attention lavished on him so he’s content to bask in it.

They kiss until they’re breathless, until Seungcheol barely has the energy for anything more than a soft press of their mouths. And then Jeonghan pulls away, lamplight in his eyes, lips red and swollen and slick with spit - he smiles and Seungcheol’s heart stops. He is everything good and lovely in the world and Seungcheol wants to cling to him and never let him go.

But if he doesn’t Jeonghan stays the night. And if Jeonghan stays the night… well, neither of them is sleeping.

“I don’t see the problem,” Jeonghan says when this is brought up a few minutes later, as they clean up their dinner mess from a few hours ago. The look on his face is surprisingly passive, which can’t be good. “Unless you’re a top, too. In which case…”

Instantaneously, Seungcheol’s entire face goes red, up to his ears, and all he can do is splutter in response. He feels feverish - holy shit, is Jeonghan really talking about them… having sex? Tonight?

A wicked giggle from across the room catches his attention and he braces himself for the teasing of a lifetime as he turns towards Jeonghan with his face burning like this.

Sure enough, Jeonghan is grinning like the devil he is, foam takeout boxes in hand, glee in his eyes. “Never mind. There’s no _way_ you’re a top. We’re good.”

“Hey,” Seungcheol tries weakly, forcing his mind to stay present and not thinking about what it would feel like to have Jeonghan touch him like that. “I’ve topped before, okay? I just… it’s not my preferred way of… of doing that.”

“Good.” Jeonghan crosses the room to gently elbow his side, and then tosses the containers in the trash. “Because with an ass like that…”

As if to make his point, he comes over and grabs two handfuls’ worth of Seungcheol’s backside; the desire to bury his already blushing face in Jeonghan’s neck is strong but Seungcheol prevails. He fixes his boyfriend with what he hopes is an admonishing look. Going off of the devilish smile he gets in return, it’s not.

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you objectifying me like this, Jeonghan,” he says softly, not meaning his words in the slightest.

“Please, I’m just making up for all the times you’ve stared at my legs, you perv.”

Somehow the flush on his face only gets worse, and Seungcheol can’t help but wonder how long this stage of their relationship will last. Not that he really minds it. “I suppose you have a point. But please let go of my ass; I have dishes to do.”

Jeonghan does as he’d told, and he stays until dishes are done. He stays until Seungcheol’s all but pushing him out, murmuring something about needing sleep. And Jeonghan gets what he’s not saying; of course he does. For all his flirting and teasing and pranks and all-around general wickedness, Jeonghan loves him, and he understands him.

Seungcheol isn’t ready for sex, and Jeonghan won’t push him.

It’s this that leads Seungcheol into Jihoon’s DMs at ten p.m., yelling about how perfect and romantic Jeonghan is. And Jihoon’s response is quintessentially him.

_“you know what hyung i already regret asking you two to come on my date with me.”_

Seungcheol doesn’t. Not in the slightest.


	9. nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some mild sexual content in this one; i haven't changed the rating but if you feel like i should, please let me know!
> 
> enjoy! <3

**nine.**

Seungcheol’s never been this nervous for a date before.

Sure, he’s been a bit anxious before a few of them, especially first dates, but this is… this date is  _ important. _ Perhaps the most important date of his life. So far, at least. Tonight he’s dressed in his best, sitting at a table made for two in the fanciest restaurant in his budget (okay, maybe slightly over budget but Jeonghan deserves the best, right?), trying to prepare himself to sweep Jeonghan off his feet.

Otherwise known as: their first date.

They’ve been together for a few weeks but it’s a stipulation of his; they need a first date. Most every other couple has had one, and Seungcheol’s not counting movie nights or dinners with his friends. No, something like that simply wouldn’t suffice. Not when Jeonghan makes him want to give him anything he wants, no matter what.

He’s whipped, plain and simple, but at least he knows it.

Sighing softly, he glances at his phone to catch the time and then he cranes his head to look around the restaurant. Still no sign of Jeonghan. He probably got held up at work or something. Seungcheol had offered to pick him up, even offered to just wait for him to get home so they could go together but Jeonghan had insisted otherwise. Something about surprising each other, doing it right. Truth be told, Seungcheol wasn’t really sure what “do it right” meant but -

“Are you Seungcheol?”

A wave of relief sweeps through his body at the familiar voice - and then Jeonghan’s words process. “What are you talking about?” Seungcheol asks, turning to face him.

Jeonghan’s dressed in that style that always leaves Seungcheol aching in a  _ very _ specific way: a button-down at least two sizes too big for him, incredibly tight pants, a thin choker around his neck. He’s even done something to his hair that makes it kind of wavy, something Seungcheol hasn’t ever seen before.

His heart definitely stutters at the thought of Jeonghan doing it special for him.

Then Jeonghan smiles, and it takes his breath away. “Seungcheol, right?”

Again with the - “Hannie,” he says softly, “what are you doing? Are you okay?”

He sighs, a flash of annoyance crossing his features. But there’s something fond - and familiar - about it. “Play along, Cheollie. Please? It’ll be more fun that way.”

“Oh.” Unable to help himself he reaches for Jeonghan’s hands and kisses them in turn. “So, you’re pretending we don’t know each other?”

“Yeah. It’s a first date after all.” Something mischievous sparkles in his eyes and he pulls his hands away to sit down in the other seat.

Seungcheol knows he’s just playing around but still, he feels a bit… intimidated. First dates with a man like Yoon Jeonghan can’t be easy and maybe, just maybe, there’s a teeny tiny part of him that’s worried. There’s a difference between movie nights with takeout between neighbors and… a first date.

He takes a deep breath.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jeonghan says, smoothing his shirt down. “Work was  _ insane. _ Did you order already?”

“Uh, no,” he answers truthfully. “I was waiting for you.”

He smiles, reaching long, thin fingers towards the menu. “Ah, a gentleman?”

“I try,” he murmurs, feeling a blush warming his cheeks. “Um, so - where do you work?”

Jeonghan’s grin widens in that way that scrunches up his nose and Seungcheol falls in love just a little bit.

Dinner turns into dessert, and dessert finds them talking till the waitstaff has to kick them out. They don’t tell stories they’ve already heard; Jeonghan dredges up old, previously unheard tales from his childhood and Seungcheol tells him about his week, since work and life tried its best to keep them apart these last couple weeks. The more alcohol Jeonghan has, the touchier he gets and as they leave the restaurant, he’s clinging to Seungcheol’s side. Hands wrapped around his arm, giggles echoing through his mind, Seungcheol shifts his head just a bit to kiss the top of Jeonghan’s head.

There’s something warm swirling in his chest, his stomach. It tingles through his entire body until he feels like a live wire, like he might implode if Jeonghan touches him right. He’s  _ giddy, _ drunk on adoration and tipsy on wine.

It leads him pressed against the wall between their doors, Jeonghan’s body warm and thrumming against his. They kiss slowly, deeply, finding a rhythm that they’ve never had before. It’s intimate and arousing, borne from alcohol and the fact that they’re not awkward with each other anymore. No, any embarrassment or nerves Seungcheol had regarding Jeonghan and sex… it’s all gone now. Replaced with desire that settles like sparks in his gut, licking behind his skin, and he needs  _ more. _

“Stay with me,” he murmurs against Jeonghan’s lips, slick and swollen and tinged red. Beautiful.

“Like, a sleepover?” Jeonghan whispers with a teasing lilt to his voice. “Mm, but it’s only the first date, Seungcheol.”

“I want you.”

He smiles softly, eyes shining like stars in the shitty hallway lights. “Yeah? Is that right?”

Seungcheol presses him even closer, lacing his fingers at the small of his back. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

Just like that, all the teasing leaves Jeonghan’s gaze and his voice; he leans in for a soft kiss, hands gentle as they cup Seungcheol’s face. “You sure?”

“Never been more sure, Hannie,” he whispers.

They end up in Seungcheol’s bedroom (because his bed is comfier, according to Jeonghan) and start out slow. Deep kissing and roaming hands. Shirts and pants undone button by button until they’re both in nothing but boxers and Seungcheol’s trying not to combust at the wet spot on Jeonghan’s underwear.

The nerves come back with a fluttering sensation in his fingertips and his brain and he reaches out for Jeonghan to ground him.

“It’s - it’s been a long time,” he murmurs against his skin, nosing at his neck.

Jeonghan makes a noise. “I know, baby. We share a bedroom wall.”

A good point. But… that means - ? He lifts his head and meets Jeonghan’s dark, lidded gaze. “You haven’t had sex with anyone since you moved in.”

It takes a moment but once he realizes what he’s said, his entire face heats up.

He’s bright red, or so he guesses, going off of the wide grin spreading across Jeonghan’s lips.

“Um, um, I mean - n-not that I was listening, or - uh, I mean - “

He’s silenced with a gentle kiss that has none of the taunting Jeonghan’s smile does, and it settles his nerves some. “You’re so cute. Have I told you that lately?”

“Hannie - “

“You’re right though,” he whispers and his eyes soften as they regard each other, a hell of a lot more exposed than they’ve ever been before (Seungcheol’s really trying his best to ignore the way his cock strains against his boxers because now is not the time; they’re talking). Jeonghan’s fingers trail down his chest. “I haven’t been with a single person since I met you. Do you know why?”

He thinks he does, but it’s too good to be true, he decides.

“The moment I saw you, Seungcheol,” he says, leaning down close enough that their lips are almost touching, “I wanted you. Wanted to kiss you and hold your hand and fuck you.”

He can’t help it; he moans out loud at Jeonghan’s words, arching against the bed as if he’d been touched. God, it’s been so long… “Shit - Hannie…”

“I didn’t want to ruin my chances with you,” and his breath is hot against Seungcheol’s skin, “so I decided to play the waiting game.”

“Has it paid off?” he manages through the cottony haze in his brain.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan whispers. “It really has.”

Seungcheol doesn’t know what else to say - he doesn’t  _ want _ to say anything. So he just leans up for a kiss, one that makes his toes curl and his lungs ache, Jeonghan’s hands skimming his body in a way that feels as reverent as it is teasing. He can’t get enough of it.

When they come apart, sweaty and spent and breathless, Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan as close as he can. They need to clean up - shower at the very least - but he doesn’t care about that right now. Not with how perfectly Jeonghan fits against him. Not with the emotions, the love, the devotion pulsing through his body right now. He needs Jeonghan as much as he needed him a few minutes ago, just in a different way.

“Baby, we should get up,” Jeonghan whisper-laughs into his neck. His voice is shaky and Seungcheol wonders what’s going through his head right now. If he feels as… as  _ complete _ as Seungcheol does. As if he was missing this all along and he had no idea. “We’re gonna get the sheets all gross.”

“Then we can go sleep in your bed,” he says softly, strands of Jeonghan’s sweat-damp hair tickling his lips. He kisses them.

Jeonghan shifts enough to lift his head, and his face is still a bit red from exertion, lips swollen and bruised, too. He’s the most beautiful person Seungcheol has ever seen and he wants Jeonghan to know that. Wants to do what words can’t and worship him with his mouth, his hands. It’s the least he deserves.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Jeonghan murmurs, reaching out to brush Seungcheol’s hair from his eyes.

“Mm, how grateful I am that you decided to put out on our first date.”

He laughs, sounding only slightly scandalized. “Rude. Maybe I won’t next time, then.”

Seungcheol grins and he loves the way Jeonghan makes him feel. Loves how easy everything is with him, even now that they’ve taken this step. “You wanna go on a second date with me?”

“I think so,” he says. “I like you a lot, you know.”

“Yeah?” He reaches out and holds Jeonghan, shifting them so that he’s on his back, Jeonghan hovering over him again. “Feel like showing me?”

Jeonghan laughs softly, but it’s deeper, throaty, tinged with desire that makes Seungcheol shiver. “I guess if I have to.”


	10. ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has mild/implied sexual content!

**ten.**

You know, when you start dating your best friend no one tells you how to approach the whole “I love you” situation. It’s something that’s been weighing on Seungcheol for the last… month? And it’s starting to irritate him - because he doesn’t know when to say it.

When they were “just friends”, he and Jeonghan said it to each other all the time. Because they  _ did _ love each other. But… that was back when they were only friends, and nothing more. Do they love each other now? What’s the difference between platonic love and romantic love? Does Jeonghan  _ want _ him to say “I love you”? Fuck, does Seungcheol?

Most importantly - and most annoying of all - why doesn’t Seungcheol have the answer to any of these questions?

It’s stressing him out more than it needs to, to the point where he’s up in the middle of the night, sipping on water at his kitchen table. The stove light is on and it bathes the room in a soft, warm glow that highlights the shadows behind the microwave, the chairs opposite him. He knows his side of the bed is getting cold - Jeonghan decided to sleep over tonight - but he can’t help it. Can’t sleep, with his brain acting up like this.

It’d started with an innocent, middle of the night trip to the bathroom that ended up in him returning to the bedroom to find moonlight shining across Jeonghan’s face. How beautiful he looked, sleeping so soundly in Seungcheol’s bed, totally naked, burrowed under his covers. It was then that the thought  _ “I love you” _ passed his thoughts, enough to scare him into hiding out in the kitchen.

He hopes Jeonghan doesn’t wake up because holy  _ shit _ he’ll be so embarrassed.

But what else is new? Seungcheol feels like he can’t help being embarrassed in Jeonghan’s presence. Boyfriend or not, best friend or not, Jeonghan is a hell of a lot more worldly than him in almost every way. Which of course is hardly an issue but… but Seungcheol would bet that Jeonghan isn’t as torn up about this.

It’s infuriating.

In the quiet of his apartment, the sounds of Jeonghan’s footfalls sound like thunder until he’s standing in front of him at the table, still completely naked. At least Seungcheol had thrown on sweatpants before coming out here - not that he’s complaining though. He loves Jeonghan like this, loves how his skin looks in the shitty stove light. No matter what time of day, no matter the situation, he’s beautiful. Blonde hair mussed and knotted, eyes droopy, and sleep embedded as marks on his face and arms, Jeonghan is perfect. And Seungcheol’s never been more in love.

“What are you doing out here?” Jeonghan murmurs as he comes to sit on Seungcheol’s lap.

Immediately he holds Jeonghan’s slender hips and gives his forehead a gentle kiss. “Nothing, Hannie. Just thinking.”

“Can’t you do that in bed?” he grumbles.

Hell no, he wants to say. Not with you laying a few inches away from me, absolutely without flaw as you are. “I guess I could,” he says instead.

They share a kiss that almost immediately deepens, Seungcheol’s hand wandering to Jeonghan’s ass. He molds his cheeks in his hands until Jeonghan finally breaks their kiss with a soft giggle, stars in his eyes.

“Getting a little frisky there, baby,” he murmurs. “Feel like topping when we get back in bed?”

“What makes you think I wanna have sex with you?” Though he has to admit, the thought does excite him more than it used to. Of course, by “topping” he means that Seungcheol will simply lay there while Jeonghan rides him to his heart’s content. Which he is more than okay with.

He grins wickedly, sitting back on his haunches, pressing his ass into Seungcheol’s hands. “You’re already getting hard and all we’ve done is kiss.”

Technically true. Seungcheol sighs softly; apparently it's not just his brain that reverts to simple, whipped behavior when it comes to Jeonghan. “Actually there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Is it the reason why you’re brooding in the kitchen?”

Another sigh. “Maybe…”

He runs soft fingers through Seungcheol’s hair. “Tell me, Cheollie. Talk to me.”

It takes a while for the words to come to him, but when they do he’s not really sure what to make of them. He blames it on his anxiety, the way it takes even the smallest of issues and turns them into massive problems. Everything is the end of the world, even telling his boyfriend that he loves him.

“Mm, you’re holding me pretty damn tight,” Jeonghan murmurs, leaning in to brush his lips against Seungcheol’s temple. “Everything okay, baby?”

“You… You’d never judge me, right? For anything?”

He lets out a soft chuckle, breath ghosting Seungcheol’s ear. “That depends. Where’d you bury the body?”

“Hannie,” he whines.

The change in attitude is rather instantaneous; Jeonghan pulls back to meet his gaze, fingertips touching his cheekbone. He is sturdy on Seungcheol’s lap, the look on his face so fond Seungcheol wants to drown in it. “I would never judge you, baby. Do you know why?”

He shakes his head, feeling a soft smile playing at his lips. How quickly Jeonghan can make him feel better. Always has.

“Because,” Jeonghan murmurs, stroking his cheek, “I’m in love with you.”

His words settle like cotton in Seungcheol’s mind; he knows something was said, he heard it - but he can’t quite process it. Maybe he’s scared to. Or maybe hearing it, realizing Jeonghan’s feelings… well, he’ll probably pass out.

A blush spreads across Jeonghan’s cheeks, bright and red. “Say something, Cheollie.”

“I can’t,” he whispers. “Processing this will mean that it’s true and this is only all that I’ve wanted for  _ months.” _

Jeonghan grins again. It’s a soft, beautiful smile, the one that scrunches his nose and shows off a hint of gum. Seungcheol wants to kiss it away. “Fuck off, you’re such a himbo. Why am I dating you?”

“I don’t know,” he murmurs, pulling Jeonghan closer. Their foreheads touch and he can feel the heat of Jeonghan’s body, familiar and enticing. “But you love me.”

“And you love  _ me.” _

Seungcheol can’t respond. Doesn’t want to, because nothing he could say would be enough. So he just leans in for a kiss, and lets his mouth, his hands, his body say what he can’t.

After a couple exhausting rounds of sex, they finally come apart, breathing heavily and clinging to each other despite the sweat that sticks to their skin. They’ll shower in the morning, once they’ve slept off this two a.m. romp, but for now Seungcheol wants nothing more than to hold his boyfriend close.

His boyfriend, who he  _ loves, _ who loves him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only one more chapter left in this au! but fear not.... a new series will be on its way shortly after!


	11. eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we go, the final part of "what are neighbors for?" i hope you all enjoy! <3

**eleven.**

If someone had told Seungcheol that he’d be here when Jeonghan first moved into this building, he would’ve turned a bright shade of red, pointed at his handsome blond (new) neighbor, and asked said someone, if only to confirm: “You mean I’ll be moving in with  _ him? _ And he’ll be my boyfriend?”

Honestly, Seungcheol still feels the need to ask that, but it might ruin the magic so he won’t. Instead he just smiles at Jeonghan as he walks out of the building, balancing the last three boxes in his arms. The sun hits his yellow-white hair like a halo, bringing a smile to Seungcheol’s lips, and he really can’t believe this. They’ve only been dating for eight months but when Jeonghan popped the question -  _ “do you wanna move in with me?”, _ over a takeout dinner one night, mouth full of white rice - Seungcheol hadn’t been able to say no. How could he, when they practically live together already? How could he, when Jeonghan is everything he wants in a friend, a boyfriend, a roommate, a person?

Jeonghan pushes himself off the moving van and greets Seungcheol with a soft kiss. “Thank you for getting those last boxes for me, baby.”

“Of course,” Seungcheol says, shifting them between his side and his arm so he can brush strands of Jeonghan’s hair from his eyes; Jeonghan smiles, showing off his teeth, and Seungcheol’s stomach twists. The day he stops loving Jeonghan will be the day his soul ceases to exist, he knows. “Wouldn’t want you getting hurt or anything.”

He giggles quietly and reaches for a couple of the boxes, and they walk to the back of the van together, to pack everything up (Seungcheol takes a moment to ogle Jeonghan’s ass as he fits the boxes into empty spaces). And once the door is pulled shut and locked, Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan close. Winds an arm around him, leans his head against his, and they look at the front of the building together. At the main door they’ve both walked through countless times, up at the windows they looked out of countless times. At the memories they’ve made here, both together and on their own. Silence ensues and Seungcheol doesn’t mind it; he’d rather bask in the warmth of the sun on this spring day, the warmth of Jeonghan’s body against his, than speak.

He moved in three years ago. Met Jeonghan a year after that, almost to the day. And now here he is. Saying goodbye to the building that stole his money and portions of his mental health with its cheap workmanship - but it gave him so much in return. So much that makes it all absolutely, completely, one hundred percent worth it.

“I don’t think I’ll miss this piece of shit apartment,” Jeonghan mutters, squeezing Seungcheol’s waist. “I mean, I’ll miss Jihoon but… that’s about it.”

“And he said he’ll be over at the new place a lot anyway, since it’s closer to Soonyoung,” Seungcheol says. And while a part of him shares Jeonghan’s utter hatred of this building, well… he has to appreciate at least one thing about it. So he murmurs a soft, “I’m glad you moved here,” that’s almost lost to the soft breeze.

Jeonghan shifts against him, turns to nuzzle his nose against Seungcheol’s cheek. “Me too.”

It doesn’t take them very long to unload the truck when they get to the new place (Soonyoung and Jihoon help, and there’s minimal complaining from all of them as they revolve through the elevator with a myriad of boxes), and then they return the truck and then… then they unpack. It’s more Jeonghan singing and dancing to the music Seungcheol has playing and Seungcheol trying not to drop things because he’s too busy watching and laughing with his boyfriend than unpacking but they try. And it’ll take a few days to get the apartment how they want it - but for now, this is okay.

It’s bigger than the other apartments, a bit more expensive, built better - most importantly, it’s in both of their names. Has both of their things in it. Has pieces of them, that prove their existence, their belonging in each other’s lives instead of passing phantoms that live next door.

Most importantly, Jeonghan is here with him and Seungcheol can’t believe they didn’t do this so much earlier.

That night they’re both too worn out to even think about sex, so after dinner and a shower they just curl up in bed (they brought Seungcheol’s with them, since it’s comfier). The lights that filter through the window are different, the walls are different, the smells hanging in the air are different… but none of that matters because there’s one pivotal thing that’s still the same.

Jeonghan pats Seungcheol’s chest with a heavy sigh and rolls onto his stomach, hugging his -  _ his _ \- pillow close to him. “Well… good night. Roomie.”

Seungcheol smiles and reaches out towards his bedside table to flick off his lamp. “Good night, roomie. I love you.”

Jeonghan’s response is muffled into the pillow already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for this sweet, fluffy journey! writing this fic has been really fun, and definitely an experience as someone who, almost exclusively, prefers to stick to angst and/or smut. i hope you've all enjoyed it as much as i have!
> 
> (psst, i might be posting another fic about these two and their adventures as roommates; keep an eye out!)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/scoups__ahoy) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scoups__ahoy)


End file.
